


Of Chocolate Kisses and Paopu Memories

by Rachiedash



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Chocolate, Donald and Olette and Kairi are mentioned though, F/F, M/M, Paopu Fruit, Sora's attempt at selling something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachiedash/pseuds/Rachiedash
Summary: Sora, unfortunately for him, loses a bet with Donald. Short on munny, he opens a chocolate paopu stand. It's less than successful...until a certain customer comes along.





	Of Chocolate Kisses and Paopu Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for Pearl-the request was for a Soriku fic featuring chocolate-covered paopus! This is my first post to AO3 in general, I'm pretty nervous to be honest...but, this is for a Soriku Easter Gift Exchange, and I sincerely hope you like it! Thank you for reading!

One thing that Sora wholly believed was that everything tasted better with chocolate. And while a lot of his concoctions could be seen as rather strange, this particular combination was pretty tame: chocolate-covered paopu fruits. He’d boasted proudly about this discovery, as it was, in his opinion, “awesomeness and genius-ness mixed into one.” 

So when he lost that bet with Donald (Sora had been so SURE that he’d win that game of Mario Party) and found himself low on munny as a result, he decided to open up a stand to sell them. It was a full-proof plan, according to him. Except for the fact that nobody was coming to buy them. 2 hours in and no buyers so far. And to Sora, 2 hours was a long, long time to be sitting around and doing nothing. 

When Riku finally came around to check on him, Sora had a whopping zero sales and was feeling rather discouraged. Not to mention the fact that he was bored out of his mind. Upon seeing Riku, though, his face lit up. “Riku! Hi!” Riku smiled at him and leaned against a nearby palm tree. He loved it when Sora smiled at him. It made Riku feel special, even though he didn’t feel like he deserved it. “Yo, Sora. How’s business going?” Sora’s face fell, and Riku immediately felt bad for asking. “It’s…going fine…” 

Riku raised an eyebrow at him. Sora was a terrible liar. Always had been. “Oh really? How many have you sold so far?” Sora deflated further. “…uh, does eating one myself count?” Riku sighed and shook his head. “I’m guessing your answer is ‘zero,’ then.” Sora sighed. “Yeah…” Riku ran a hand through his hair absently as he thought on how to help the brunette out. He put a smirk on his face and went over to Sora. “You’re not giving up, are you?” Sora shook his head, looking determined. “Of course not! I’ll get that munny and prove how awesome chocolate-covered paopus are!” 

Riku grinned and ruffled Sora’s hair. “Now that’s the Sora I know. Tell you what, I’ll help you out. I’ll buy one and we can work together to sell ‘em.” Sora pouted. “Hmm…I dunno, Riku…I wanna try to get this done on my own…it’s about pride, you know?” Riku laughed. “Alright, but I’ll still buy one. And if you change your mind, I’ll be here for you.” Sora beamed at him. “Heehee, thanks. You’re the best, Riku.” Riku nodded and smirked at him. “Damn right I am. Now fork one over.” 

Sora tilted his head to the side and frowned. “Sorry Riku, I don’t have any forks.” Riku stared at him, hoping the brunette was joking, but Sora looked serious. “…it’s an expression, Sora. It means to hurry up and give me one so I can pay for it.” Sora laughed sheepishly and ran a hand through his spiky locks. “Uh, I knew that! Of course I did!” He then reached into a cooler and pulled out a chocolate-covered paopu fruit-the cooler had been added once he realized that chocolate tended to melt. “Here you go, Riku!”

Riku pulled out the necessary munny and handed it to Sora before staring at the paopu blankly. “…Sora, this is a whole paopu fruit.” Sora nodded eagerly in affirmation. “Yup!” Riku sighed. “Don’t you think it’s rather large for one person?” The brunette looked confused. “You think? I can usually finish one off myself…” Riku could say from personal experience that Sora was telling the truth on that. Sora had a big appetite, though, especially when it came to sweets. 

He sighed. “Well, a lot of people can’t. Maybe you should cut some of them into slices and sell them that way? Although, you should probably keep some of them whole for people who would want to share them.” Sora thought this over for a bit before grinning. “That’s genius! Thanks, Riku!”

His expression then turned into a more thoughtful one. “Do you still want a whole paopu fruit then? It’s not like you have anyone to share it with…” Riku looked offended. “Hey, for all you know, I could have someone I want to share it with!” Sora raised an eyebrow, a mischievous smile on his face. “Oh? And who would that be, Riku? It’s not Kairi, is it? You did tease me about that before…you know, everything.” 

Riku snorted. “Yeah, right. Even if I wanted to, Olette would kill me for trying to hit on her girlfriend.” Sora shivered at the thouht. “That’s true. Olette can be pretty scary when she’s mad…” Riku snorted again. “Pretty sure that goes for ALL girls, Sora,” he responded sagely. 

The brunette nodded as he leaned back in his chair, blue eyes shining. “Mm, probably. So? Who’s the lucky guy?” 

It was about a year ago that Riku had finally come out told Sora that he was gay. He had been so relieved when Sora had simply shrugged and said, “oh, okay.” In all honesty, Riku had been reluctant to tell anyone other than Sora, but Sora had insisted he at least tell Kairi. Kairi, of course, had laughed and said that she was not in the least bit surprised. 

Now, if only he could muster up enough courage to tell Sora that he was in love with him. Sora himself had recently revealed he was pansexual, being the last in the trio to declare that they were not straight. So, Riku knew he at least had a chance. But, even after all this time, there was a part of him that felt incredibly guilty for everything he’d done. 

As someone who’d been lost in the darkness before, did he really deserve to bask in Sora’s light? He certainly didn’t feel like he did. This did not stop him from constantly being tempted, however. What he wouldn’t do to feel Sora’s lips on his own, to feel the warmth Sora’s body against his…  
“Riku? Hello? Destiny Islands to Riku, are you in?” Riku snapped out of his daydreaming. “Sorry, Sora, I was just…thinking.” Sora raised an eyebrow. “About?” Riku blushed. “Ah, well…you know, things?” Sora sighed. “Riku, you can trust me, you know that, right? No matter who you’ve got a crush on, I’ll always support you. I promise.” He gave Riku an encouraging smile. Dang it, didn’t Sora know what that smile of his did to him?! 

Riku attempted to dodge the subject. “Well, what about you? Is there anyone you want to share a paopu with?” Sora pouted at him for not answering his question, but decided to let it slide for now. It was his turn to blush. “Well…there is this one guy, but…” Riku raised an eyebrow. This was news to him. “But?” Sora sighed and avoided looking at Riku. “…I mean, I don’t think I have much to offer as far as being a boyfriend goes, and he’s kinda popular. Besides, I dunno if he feels the same way about me, you know? I’m scared of messing things up as they are now, and I think I’m lucky just to be his friend-“ 

“Sora. Look at me.” Slowly, Sora turned to look Riku in the eyes, who was gazing at him intensely. “I am completely serious when I say that anyone who has you in their life can count themselves as being incredibly blessed. I know you don’t see yourself that way, but, God, Sora, you’re so…” 

Riku took a deep breath before continuing, “Just, you’re such a strong person, and you don’t even know it. You’ve been through so much, and-and I’ve put you through so much, but you still smile at me and I swear, that damn smile of yours could light up an entire room. I’m so incredibly lucky just to have you in my life. So is everyone else. So please, don’t count yourself out like that. If you were my boyfriend-“ 

Riku’s eyes widened as he realized what he was saying. He coughed awkwardly and looked away from Sora. “A-anyways! You should give it a shot. You always support me. Let me support you for once.” His cheeks burned and he felt Sora’s eyes on him, but refused to look. “…Riku? Do you…like me? As in, like me like me?” 

Riku gulped. Well, shit. “…if I said yes, what would you do?” “Kiss you, probably.” Riku’s eyes widened and his head snapped to gape at the brunette. “You serious?” Sora looked down, his face red, and nodded once. Riku let out a laugh. “Well, guess I got someone to share this fruit with after all, huh?” Now it was Sora’s turn to stare incredulously at him. 

Riku tore off a piece of the chocolate-coated paopu and held it up to Sora’s mouth, a gentle smile on his lips. “Well? Open up.” And as Sora opened his mouth to let Riku feed him, Sora’ chocolate paopu stand was quickly forgotten in favor of increasingly passionate kisses and the budding of a new romance.

Even though he didn’t sell anything else that day, Sora would continue to call that one sale his greatest achievement.


End file.
